See My Tears
See My Tears is the seventh track on Machine Gun Kelly's first studio album, Lace Up. Lyrics 1: MGK Every day I, wake up, to the same shit In the same house, with the same bricks In the same clothes, with the same kicks I might as well be in jail Caged in, stairin' at the wall waitin' for a change but Dad telling me I gotta get a job Couldn't pay the bills so the lights turned dark Them Cleveland boys got it hard Oh my god, we been living like this too long Just to lose it all in a week My people too strong Get it? Me and my boys be blowin' Puffing on weed like this the lawn Me and my boys tired of being here That is why we gone They say we wouldn't amount to nothing, huh? Y’all thought we was bluffing, huh? Fought every temptation shit, I guess I’m David Ruffin huh? Nowadays, we don’t gotta do that dirt, tell my boys they good And nowadays my little girl won’t have to work, moved her out the hood Look man, I done been through it all, and I’ma damned if I got this far And if I let them strip me of this message let these haters take my heart This for the ones that had it hard, the ones like me, the underdogs This for the ones that waited for them clouds to form, please god let it Hook You can't see my tears, in the rain Underneath it all, we’re just the same, same, same You can't see my tears, in the rain All around the world it’s just the same, same, same You can't see my tears, in the rain So I let it rain 2 And they mad that I made it out the city But if you look I'm still out in the city Before everything I had clout in the city Toured the states and never bounced on the city Shout out to everybody that’s proud in the city Everybody cheering in the crowd from the city Everyone that never had doubts in the city Cause they know I represent what we about in the city And I’m still laced up, tell the world that’s nothing changed Till it’s hundred dollar bills in my pocket, then nothings change If my team ain't with me, then I don’t wanna thang, tell them I'll go broke before I run out on my gang EST over everything 100 thousand plus, cult fan base yea that is us, my songs tattooed on they body troubled youth, we bad as fuck and what? Nobody gave a shit about for broken mirrors So I care less about appearance Just as long as they can hear us We’re fearless, we’re stupid, we’re dealers, we’re loser's We’re killers, we're orphan's, we’re addicts, we’re stealers We’re shooters so kill us We are what they say we are until conformity hits us Or those clouds come down and take them all with us, please god let it Hook You can't see my tears, in the rain Underneath it all, we’re just the same, same, same You can't see my tears, in the rain All around the world it’s just the same, same, same You can't see my tears, in the rain So I let it rain Video References Category:Songs Category:Lace Up Category:Songs with music video